The Grey Man
by callmegabooboo
Summary: The SBPD are after another serial killer, The Grey Man, who targets police officers, killing their child exactly thirty-four days after. This case hits close to home, especially for Lassiter. Shawn Spencer is on this case and is led to believe that this might be too much to take on alone. With determination, he tries to find the Grey Man.


**The Grey Man**

Chap. 1

"Gu-us!" Shawn called, bursting into the _Psych_ office.

"What, Shawn?" Gus sighed. "I'm busy."

"With what, watching soap operas?" he laughed. "Okay Gus, now check this out." He immediately snatched the remote out of Gus's hand and changed the channel. On the screen, large letters read, _**The Grey Man Strikes Again**_.

"Shawn," Gus stood up. "What does a _serial killer_ have to do with us? Can't you just let the real police do their job?"

"C'mon, Gus! Lassie and Jules are already there!"

"Shawn, I have told you countless times, I already have a job!"

"Fine then. I'll just take the blueberry on my own then." Shawn walked out of the office, a smug grin on his face. He held the keys in his hand, waiting for Gus.

Gus's hands went to his pockets, to find that his keys had been taken. Quickly, he recorded his shows and walked out to meet Shawn. He growled as he took the keys.

"I'm driving."

"Lassiter, how can we be sure this was _him_?" Juliet asked, walking around the scene. What was left of the house was a simple wooden frame. "He rarely works with anything other than bombs."

"O'Hara," he groaned. "You need to stop asking me about that. This was _definitely_ the work of the Grey Man. The victim was a highly ranked police officer, just like all of the other victims. Her child was left _alive_, like all of the other victims."

"And like all of the other victims," Juliet continued, "the child is supposed to die within 34 days."

Lassiter angrily kicked a pile of the debris. "It's not going to happen this time, I swear to God!"

Juliet's eyebrows raised in surprise. She had no idea that her partner had worked a case like this. Sure, he had worked through the Yin and Yang case, but the Grey Man was ten times worse. He targeted children, killing their parents in front of their eyes then giving them a specific amount of days to live.

Seventeen victims. Eight children and nine adults. The most recent named Melissa Wallace. She was a detective with the SBPD. From what she understood, this case was personal for many people, especially Lassiter. Melissa was an amazing detective, and Juliet was lucky to have worked with her a few times. Her death, no, her murder, it was terribly tragic. Her daughter's condition was stable, but during the moment in which she'd wake up, she would no longer have a mother.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter called, a look of regret on his face. "Make sure Spencer gets over here, _now._"

More surprises. She pulled out her phone. It was useless of course. She easily spotted the bright blue car across the street. Shawn had already gotten to the scene and jumped the yellow tape, his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Jules," he greeted her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "How's Lassie?"

"Stressed," she replied. "This case has been getting at him for days."

"And _that _is why we are here," Shawn smiled. His eyes traveled around the crime scene. There was barely anything left. Only piles of ash and wooden beams. There were no opportunities for a psychic vision.

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled. "Come over here."

Shawn skipped over, still smiling. Lassiter gave him a scowl before showing him the safe. "This was found in the rubble. He's clearly trying to tease us," he spat. "Now tell us what's in it."

He examined the safe. Words were scribbled all over it.

_But don't you want to know what's in it?_

_Open me._

_ Make a locked box happy?_

_ But you know you want to._

_ Surprises are fun, aren't they?_

"Why would I know what's in it?"

"I don't know, use your psychic thing or something," he told Shawn impatiently.

Shawn was worried now. Lassie would never _ask_ for Shawn, let alone ask for his psychic ability. "I'd say a bomb or two."

The bomb squad that stood by hurried over to the box. "Spencer, how do you know?" Lassiter asked.

"Lassie, you ask for my help then you question my theory? –Look at the messages."

_**B**__ut don't you want to know what's in it?_

_**O**__pen me._

_**M**__ake a locked box happy?_

_**B**__ut you know you want to._

_**S**__urprises sure are fun, aren't they?_

"This guy's a sicko," he stated. "Is there any way to disarm the bomb from the outside? Can we tr-"

"I don't think so," Shawn interrupted. "Gus can open it."

"Guster, open it," Lassiter said without hesitation. "Now."

"Lassiter, this isn't a good idea," Juliet warned him, not doing anything to stop him. "Gus, you don-"

Gus crouched in front of the safe. "I got this." Lassiter watched closely. "Hey, Lassie," Shawn pointed out. "Wouldn't you get in trouble with Chief Vick for doing this?"

"I don't care."

No one did a single thing. Gus and Juliet seemed to be the only people unaware of his situation. For Shawn, it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on. Lassiter _had been_ in love with this woman, it was simple.

A click was audible in the silence. "Open it," Lassiter ordered him.

Someone volunteered from the bomb squad. "No, I'll do it."

With a nod, everyone took a step back. They were careless, disregarding rules and who knows what else.

The metal door creaked as they opened it slowly. There was a moment of silence. "Clear!" He exclaimed, allowing sighs of relief to fill the air.

However, that was before the safe itself decided to explode.


End file.
